brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c62s01
Text Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild fidgeted as they sat in their cramped, third-row seats in the Equinox Theater. Scrivener was horribly aware of the ponies gossiping and pointing them out, hard as he was trying to follow Twilight's advice to just ignore them as she held his hoof lightly in her own on one side, Innocence happily bouncing in her mother's lap. Antares was on Luna's other side, and Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom had both decided to come and see the spectacle promised by the Fairweather Players' version of Bright's Bewildering Beat as well... although for seven-month pregnant Scarlet, her eyes shone at the very mention of foals these days, so that likely had something to do with her eagerness to attend the play as well. A few other familiar ponies were scattered throughout the audience, including a grinning Burning Desire who had polymorphed himself into a slightly-more normal-looking unicorn with a flowing red and orange mane and tail. Then he had gone and decided to attract as much attention as possible to himself with the lavish, ornate suit he was wearing, complete with glittering gemstone buttons and other assorted jewelry. Ersatz Major was here too, easily concealing her identity behind a large, floppy hat and clad in an elegant dress, a beautiful pearl necklace glittering over her breast. She was only smiling kindly at Burning, ignoring the way he was charming all the mares around him... but it probably helped that even as he talked up the others, it was her that he all-but-clung to in spite of the fact she was only curiously looking out over the audience and the stage every now and then. Celestia had a quieter spot, up in one of the old balconies along the top of the auditorium, and Discombobulation was lounging beside her. Scutum was calmly on guard behind the mare: not because she needed it, but because Rosewood was here as well, with a giant bag of popcorn and a large cola she kept slurping at, earning horrible looks from the Draconequus. The theater was packed: in fact, ponies were standing along the back as well as in seats, and the young ushers were hurrying back and forth as they checked tickets, for possibly the first time ever actually needing to ensure that ponies were all in their proper places. It probably had something to do with a few rumors that had spread about one of the main cast... and of course, the fact that apparently Underbrush himself was lurking somewhere around here. Scrivener hadn't seen him in the audience or anything, but he didn't exactly find it difficult to imagine that the earth pony might be hanging from the rafters like a giant bat or something. Luna snorted in amusement at this, smacking him lightly as she muttered: “I cannot believe thou art so afraid of him. 'Tis not as if thou even has to fear him taking away thy precious books: why, just today we passed thy damn poetry book sitting on display in one of the shop windows!” “Yeah. Kind of scary, isn't it?” Scrivener remarked, and then he paused and added: “Maybe that's why I'm so afraid of Underbrush. He has enough influence to make me likeable and popular. He must be a djinn or something.” “Oh, there are no such thing as djinn, thou art ludicrous. At least, not in the sense thou art thinking of.” Luna paused, then glared over at Scrivener Blooms. “And will thou stop assuming that every time I speak of something, 'tis because I have killed it?” “I will when we talk about something you haven't killed.” Scrivener retorted, and Luna huffed before bopping him with her horn, making him wince a bit. “You're a jerk.” “Shush, both of you.” Twilight scolded, and Innocence half-yelled at them in agreement, flailing her little claws angrily and making both Luna and Scrivener wince. “There, look, it's starting.” The two sulked a little, but looked up with interest as spotlights lit up the stage and a hum rose from the orchestra pit. And only a few moments later, there was a flourish of music, Doctrine smiling warmly as he gazed out over the youthful faces of the musicians before glancing up at the stage as the curtains drew back. Bass strode quickly out in front of a backdrop of a pine forest that had been painted to look childishly endearing. The young unicorn looked a little pale as his eyes flicked back and forth over the audience, but everything else was in place: his costume tunic was pristine, his mane was curled and styled. And when the music changed, he took his cue flawlessly despite his apparent shock at just how many ponies were here to watch their little play production: “Oh what a wonderful day today it is to be alive, The sound of the birds singing makes my heart soar on high, From the lazy snail to the busy bees in their hive, Today marks the beginning of my journey towards the sky!” He sang in a clear, strong voice, and Scrivener smiled a little at this as he sat back and Luna chuckled a little, letting herself relax. Usually the only play she watched was the annual skit on Nightmare Night, and on occasion the Hearth's Warming Eve play put together by the foals. She couldn't remember many times in the old days when they had stopped to watch theater productions, either... Celestia was always pushing them towards some goal or another, and watching a play was nothing more than a waste of their time. She grinned wryly at this thought, as the play rolled onwards, but she didn't feel truly excited until the third scene, after the foolish protagonist Bright made fun of the old legend of the Black Lake with some younger foals. Bass cantered off-stage, by now well into his role, and the lights dimmed before the middle of the 'lake' formed by sheets and blue cloth humped upwards, and then were cast aside as spotlights flashed on, revealing Cheshire. The Replicant posed in all his glory, dressed in shiny black costume armor, the staples in his features glinting and adding to the effect as the foals on stage all gasped. Twilight, Luna and Scrivener all leaned expectantly forwards as Innocence waved a claw insistently, saying happily: “Chesshure! Chesshure, mama, Chesshure!” Twilight gently patted her daughter's head, and Innocence huffed as Cheshire strode regally out of the 'lake' to a swell of the ominous music... and then, in perfect time with the crash and fizzle-out of the orchestra, tripped and fell flat on his face. The foals on stage looked back and forth, then laughed along with the audience as Cheshire slowly raised his head with a sour look, propping his chin up on one broken hoof as the foal actors chanted happily away: “Dim Dunn, Dim Dunn, once blotted out the sun, said it was all his evil plan! But five minutes later, the sun was back again, continuing along her span! See, he tried to steal the moon away while it was still bright day, And instead accidentally eclipsed the entire land! Dim Dunn, Dim Dunn, once nearly conquered the world, Had an evil plan that he painstakingly unfurled: But he tripped and slipped and fell in the lake, Oh boy didn't he make such a silly mistake! Dim Dunn, Dim Dunn, spent a hundred years sleeping away, At the bottom of the Black Lake he was forced to stay, Trapped with the fishies by his own dark magic, But now he's up and at 'em and awake!” Luna and Scrivener both laughed as Twilight smiled and shook her head, and Innocence threw up her little claws and giggled brightly. For such young foals, they did an admirable job, and Cheshire wasn't twitching at all; was hitting every single cue, playing his role perfectly as the foals danced around and teased him. Then he suddenly leapt up and picked one of the foals up, roaring in her face... only to be swatted on the nose and toss her back down with a yelp. The audience laughter as Cheshire grabbed his nose on stage, leaping backwards as the three foals all blew loud raspberries at him, then turned and sprinted offstage. He huffed as he stood up, cracking his neck slowly and raising his head, striking a pose before raising one of his broken hooves as he took a long breath... and then suddenly began to sing, in a voice that echoed through the theater and never once stuttered despite the fast, staccato delivery: “I am that which is fear and hate incarnate, reveling in carnage without constraint, I am a brutal brazen bloody beast emboldened by all my past bold victories, Results of strength and grace and wit and charm with which I brought countries to their knees!” Cheshire cleared his throat loudly and slowly brushed at his armor before spotlights flashed on at either side of the stage, and ponies dressed as Nightmares and demons and other nasty creatures danced in through the spotlights as Cheshire strolled slowly towards the front of the stage, looking out over the audience as the ponies and foals dressed as all manner of monster cavorted behind him, as he continued in a confident voice: “Diabolical demons and malicious marauding monsters all serve me willingly as cannon fodder, For to die in service to my name, is an honor, not a shame, and the dream of every goblin son and daughter!” Cheshire finished this line by grinning cockily and holding out one of his broken hooves palm up, and a tiny filly dressed as a demon hopped up into it, then went rigid when Cheshire leaned down and growled at her, a flower popping up in one hoof before she let herself fall backwards in a swoon to be caught by another demon and dragged hurriedly offstage. “I am the absolute embodiment of evil ends and aims, the manifestation of maleficent means, The acrimonious rankling resentment of petulant powers pushing poisonous plague! I am the antagonizing anathema to all that claims to be generous, giving good and kind, The veracified vexatious, stupendously stressful and straining, corrupt coercing king of knaves!” The Replicant posed on stage after he finished belting this out, then looked back and forth, bowing slightly back and forth as the cadre of impish misfits all clapped for him. “Thank you, thank you.” Then he cleared his throat again, before raising his forelegs to the air as he roared out: “Now know not one pony shall escape the evils that I shall remake and rekindle as I take back my land! And first to feel the full onslaught of Dim Dunn's ever-reaching claws shall be the foolish foalish Bright, who at my prison mocked... and laughed... and lied...” Cheshire gritted his teeth, clenching his broken hooves into fists, such malice radiating from him that it was hard to believe it was all just an act a moment before the Replicant suddenly sat up, holding up a single broken hoof as he remarked pleasantly: “But first, a drink!” And with that, Cheshire turned and pranced off stage, followed by the cadre of demons and monsters, to the applause and general merriment of the audience. And loudest among those cheering was Luna, grinning widely as her eyes shone with happiness at how well Cheshire was holding up, and the show the Replicant was putting on with the foals. The play continued, and Luna and Scrivener both thought it was fantastic: the kids were good, and everyone knew their cues and picked up for each other when one of the younger actors occasionally fumbled during a dance number or a song, but Cheshire brought an incredible life and vitality to the play and seemed to infuse energy and excitement into the other actors with how perfectly he played his role. The giant, once-thought-animal Replicant that had before only been capable of roaring and screaming broken fragments of text seemed even more natural an actor than any of the others. Maybe it was because of how he had always shielded himself with pieces of poetry and prose, maybe it was because he simply, clearly knew what he was doing inside and out... but the only way he seemed different than any of the other actors on stage was in how powerfully he drew the eye. And yet he didn't hog the attention: during his duet with Bass, he somehow seemed to elevate the singing of the lead actor, helping him fall further into the role of Bright and pull off that much stronger a performance. During intermission, ponies rushed to get snacks and do anything else they had to do before hurrying back to their seats, eager for the second half of the play to begin... and they were far from disappointed. The final duet between Cheshire and Bass seemed almost real, brought their characters of arrogant Dim Dunn and Bright Blaze to life as they clashed and moved in perfect time and rhythm, until Bright conquered Dim with his own reflecting mirror and sent him toppling back into the Black Lake. And for a moment, it wasn't spotlights flashing on, but the sun blasting up out of what weren't sheets and a hidden trapdoor, a gaping vortex of water, as Dim Dunn howled all the way to the bottom of the lake. Bass breathed hard, standing stunned with his back to the audience, forgetting everything as Doctrine made the orchestra hold the note until the young actor finally looked up and over his shoulder with a stupid grin he didn't have to fake, saying in an incredulous voice: “I did it.” And with that, the music flared, trilling beautifully into a crescendo before there were several sharp, loud trumpets, and then the curtains swung closed and the music dropped off into silence. Silence that lasted only moments before the entire audience was on its hooves, stomping, yelling and clapping, cheering loudly before the orchestra started into its final number, in a gentle, unhurried melody as Doctrine wheezed and relaxed, only half-conducting as he grinned happily over his shoulder out at the audience as the curtains opened and the cast began to run over the stage. Cheshire followed Bass out with a big grin on his face, the Replicant bowing alongside the younger actor several times before the giant suddenly reached out and swept Bass up, and the unicorn laughed as he was flung upwards to land easily on Cheshire's back, posing for a moment with him before the Replicant hopped backwards and easily caught Bright when he leapt forwards, setting him back on his hooves. Then they both quickly bowed again to the audience, and ran quickly off stage. It was wonderful. Luna was roaring and shouting her approval as Scrivener laughed and clapped, and Innocence... Twilight blinked, then looked down in horror to see that Innocence had vanished, and the Lich wildly looked back and forth. But a moment later, she sighed in relief as she looked over her shoulder and saw the toddler was safe in Apple Bloom's forelimbs, giggling and flailing her limbs, but the earth pony had a hoof carefully gripping Innocence's horn so she didn't blink, smiling reassuringly over at the Lich as Scarlet Sage cheered and applauded beside her with overbright eyes. Much of the audience stayed afterwards: some to pick up their kids, some just to congratulate the actors, and Scrivener, Luna and Twilight all made their way to the stage with Antares, the sapphire mare leading the way in storming it despite the fact that Cal attempted to hurry awkwardly over and stop them, but with all the use of a butterfly floating into the way of a dragon, Luna almost trampling him as Twilight apologized awkwardly and Scrivener only shrugged amiably. The sapphire mare led them around the curtain as Antares opened his mouth to scold his mother, even fully knowing it was pointless... but then he halted dumbly, staring with the others as they stepped backstage and found Underbrush calmly studying Cheshire, as the Replicant shifted uneasily back and forth beside Doctrine. The Pegasus was talking rapidly away, smiling warmly to Underbrush before he blinked in surprise at the others, but then laughed and welcomed them. Cheshire looked up and seemed to brighten at the sight of the familiar ponies, turning his head towards them and rubbing at his armor... but now, out of his role, he once more seemed like the rawer creature he had been before. Well, no, not entirely... there was something else there now, and he seemed nervous but wasn't growling or twitching, he seemed more focused and attuned with the world. But to draw from his ability to play a role so perfectly that Cheshire was anywhere near fixed was a mistake, although also an understandable one. Cheshire could recite any number of poems, essays, what seemed like entire books without a flinch, could act out whatever he was told... but left to function on his own, even to try and cooperate with others, was very difficult for him. This was helping, though: they all saw that. Cheshire could share a little more, and interacted with these ponies, and in turn the actors had stopped being afraid of him. Even the foals weren't scared of this intimidating goliath any longer, who never really spoke his own words or replied to their conversations, but still clearly was trying his hardest to listen to them and to Doctrine. The last thing they had expected to see was Underbrush back here, though, and Doctrine glanced awkwardly over at the publisher – or just rich, horribly-influential mogul... that's a bit more descriptive, publishers alone aren't usually that wealthy... – before he cleared his throat and said finally: “Mr. Underbrush was just interested in... taking a look at your friend here, Scrivener Blooms. And again... thank you all so much, for letting him join us. And for being here, tonight, too... it means a lot to the whole cast to see you in the audience. We expect the next nights won't be nearly as packed but... all things considered, that's probably a good thing. Some of the younger actors were a little intimidated by how many important ponies were here.” “I hope we're not interrupting!” singsonged a cheerful voice, and Burning Desire pranced up behind them, Ersatz Major at his side. The mare glanced calmly up as she approached, then her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of Underbrush, who scowled at the unicorns automatically... then did a double take, staggering stupidly backwards as his mouth fell a little agape as he stared at Ersatz. Burning blinked, then looked dumbly back and forth between the two before wincing and grabbing at his features, looking horrified as Scrivener winced, Luna glowered, and Twilight groaned. Antares, meanwhile, felt an almost physical pain for a moment at the domino effect of emotions that ran through the room before Underbrush whispered: “Ersatz?” “I... hello, Xeric.” Ersatz said after a moment, and she smiled faintly, tilting her head back as she murmured quietly: “You're looking very well. Healthier than I last remember... I'm glad to see that you've been taking a little better care of yourself.” “You... but... how? You died. I was at your funeral.” Underbrush said incredulously, his eyes wide, his sallow features exaggerating the rare show of emotions all the more. “I... I saw... you...” “Oh, it's very simple, really...” Ersatz smiled a little after a moment, flicking her head to toss her mane, golden horn glinting and drawing the publisher's attention to this. “I made a deal with one of the many demons beneath Canterlot. My whole... shaming of Scrivener... it wasn't to target you or him, darling, it was because I knew he'd want to get in contact with me. And one day, after we had built up our strange rapport, I was led right down into Subterra... where I quickly found myself precisely what I was looking for. A demon I could use to get my horn back.” There was stunned silence at this, and Scrivener and Luna both simply stared at Ersatz, barely able to believe what they were hearing. She spoke so naturally and fluently even though she was just making things up on the spot: it all sounded so real that even they wanted to believe she had treated and used them. And Underbrush was only mouthing wordlessly as Doctrine stared and Cheshire cocked his head curiously, before Ersatz smiled faintly and lowered her head. “But you see, I was very foolish. I am dead, Xeric, but it's... it's all my fault. I didn't die a hero like I... I don't know why Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild were kind enough to say. I was killed by a demon, so he could dredge up my soul and begin turning me into... something else. Something you see now, standing here before you, old friend. And it's funny, because... I wish I could apologize to you, and I'm not even sure why or for what. But I feel like I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Xeric.” Underbrush reached up and rubbed slowly at his features with one hoof, a faint tremble running through him before he snarled... but the look on his face was more like desperation than anger, as he looked up and whispered: “You unicorns are just all the goddamn same, aren't you? Well, I'm glad you have your horn, Ersatz Major. And you, Scrivener Blooms... you knew about this?” “Uh...” Scrivener blanked, mouth hanging open, not speaking before he looked dumbly over at Luna, who only looked almost desperately back before Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards. The Lich hesitated for a few long moments, and then she said finally: “Underbrush, this... I don't know what's really going on here, but-” “Twilight Sparkle, it's sweet of you to try and speak for me, but there's no need. I deserve Xeric's anger, even his hatred.” Ersatz turned her eyes back towards the earth pony in the expensive suit, bowing her head towards him and murmuring: “They knew. But I asked them not to tell. They were very good about that. You can't break your word, after all, can you?” Underbrush looked across at Ersatz, then strode towards her and leaned up, glaring into her eyes and saying angrily: “I always did hate when you lied to me, Ersatz. I always hated that. I don't know what you're doing here and I don't know what's going on, but I know every word out of your goddamn mouth is twisted and untrue. You stupid cow, what have you gotten yourself into?” “Hey!” Burning Desire stepped up beside her, glaring down at Underbrush even as Ersatz flushed and looked away, clearly surprised she'd been seen through. “Don't talk to her like that!” “I'll talk to her however I want, proud-horn. Who the hell are you to step in and interfere? I gave up five years of my life with that miserable bitch, and I put up with her... her games, her superiority complex, her being a goddamn unicorn, and the only thing I ever asked of her was that she didn't lie to me and she lied to me every goddamn day anyway! Now you back up or I'm going to have you dragged by your pretty horn face-first through the sewers, got it?” Underbrush snarled, and then he turned his eyes back to Ersatz, snapping: “And you. I order you to tell me what the hell you're doing here, Ersatz, and then I'm going to have Rogues And Studs dismember you in civil court for-” Burning Desire punched Underbrush in the face: well, really, it was more of a slap considering the demon, but all the same it was strong enough to knock Underbrush's head to the side as he blinked stupidly in surprise, his mouth snapping shut as Burning Desire's mane and tail both flared into life, and he half-stuttered: “I s-said... stop that!” There was silence for a few moments, before Underbrush slowly turned his eyes towards the demon, and Scrivener grabbed at his own features as Luna leaned forwards eagerly and Twilight and Antares both simply gaped. Ersatz slowly winced away, and silence rang through the backstage area for a few moments before Doctrine began carefully: “Maybe we should all just step back and-” Underbrush tackled Burning Desire onto his back, and the fiery stallion squealed as if he wasn't a First Tier demon before flailing wildly at the earth pony as they rolled together over the floor. Luna began to shout and cheer them on as Scrivener nearly fainted at the sight of his employer managing to seize Burning Desire from around the back of the neck, throttling him as Burning bucked back and forth, yelping loudly. Ersatz winced, looking horrified as Doctrine shouted and Cheshire yelped and scrambled away in terror to hide behind a backdrop, attracting the attention of several actors and understudies. Cal stumbled in and tried to help, but only received a kick to the face in response that knocked him flat on his back before Antares leapt forwards. He smoothly ducked under Burning Desire's flailing, then leapt up and grabbed Underbrush, rolling them both off the demon's broad back even as Burning Desire wailed when Underbrush got in one last nasty attack in the form of a savage chomp on one of the demon's ears. Antares pinned Underbrush as Burning Desire scurried backwards, grabbing at his bleeding ear and shouting: “I'll have you know that we Greed demons make great lawyers!” “I own half of Canterlot, moron, you could sue me for millions and it wouldn't matter to me!” Underbrush snapped, and then he elbowed Antares in the kidney, making the young stallion flinch before the earth pony yanked himself free and up to his hooves, glaring balefully over at Burning Desire. “You stupid proud horn sot, filthy lowlife, damned... unicorn!” “You're a... a jerk!” Burning Desire retorted lamely, still rubbing at his wounded ear before he huffed and drew his hoof away as it finally healed. “Ersatz, I think that we should take our leave from here. I don't wish to be chewed on again or to be forced to actually hurt this silly little... jerky... jerk.” “Burning.” Ersatz sighed quietly, looking up at him almost pleadingly, and the Passion mumbled as Underbrush ground his teeth together. “Xeric... I'm sorry. Can you believe that, at least? Because for maybe the first time... I really do mean it.” There was silence for a few moments... and then Underbrush sighed quietly and slumped a little, before he slowly turned his blistering gaze on Scrivener Blooms. The charcoal stallion gave a dumb smile, and Underbrush said moodily: “You and I are going to have a little talk later. And you, demon. I didn't catch your name.” “Oh, what, you didn't see it in my brain after you chewed my ear off?” Burning Desire asked huffily, rubbing at his head again, and when Underbrush narrowed his eyes moodily and Ersatz nudged the fiery stallion's side, he lowered his head grumpily. “Oh, fine, fine. It's Burning Desire. Actually, my full title is My Marefriend Is Ersatz Major Burning Desire.” “Cute. Here I thought you could afford a better stud than a clown, Ersatz.” Underbrush said moodily, and Burning looked stupefied at this response as Ersatz only blushed a little, before the earth pony smoothed out his rumpled, expensive suit, then stormed off, shoving his way through the other ponies as Luna glared after him half-angrily and half-admiringly. “He is the angriest, bitterest little pony I ever did see.” Scrivener muttered once he was sure Underbrush could no longer hear him, and then he shook his head out before turning his eyes towards Burning Desire and Ersatz, and he asked plainly: “What the hell, guys? Just... what the hell?” “I had to defend my fair maiden's honor!” Burning argued, and Ersatz blushed a little even as she reached up and gently touched Burning's shoulder. “Honestly, Scrivener Blooms, just what would you have done in the same situation?” “Stayed peacefully back and let Luna kick the ass of whoever was getting in her face.” Scrivener said blandly, and Luna nodded rapidly in agreement at this with a grin before Scrivener paused and glanced meditatively over at Twilight, who smiled a little after a moment. “You I might actually 'defend the honor of,' but I'm very well aware that if you want to, you can also just blow up pretty much anything that pisses you off, too.” Twilight gave the stallion an amused look at this, and then Scrivener turned his eyes towards Ersatz Major, striding towards her and asking in a lower voice: “But what the hell, Ersatz? Why didn't you just tell the truth?” “I... I don't know. Old instincts, maybe... I was startled, and Xeric makes me feel guilty and nervous.” Ersatz murmured, then she shook her head and corrected: “Underbrush, I mean... I don't know why I used his first name. He hates that, too. He says it's a reminder of the old days...” “Xeric Underbrush. Great. Now he's even scarier to me.” Scrivener muttered to himself, and then he shook his head and asked awkwardly: “You're... okay though, right? And you're not... well...” “No, Scrivener, I am. I am.” Ersatz smiled at him awkwardly, studying the stallion as he shifted uneasily, and then closing her eyes as Burning Desire gently set a hoof on her shoulder. “It's strange. Your emotions are so vibrant around me... you worry for me, and I don't entirely understand why still, after all I did to you.” “It is because Scrivener cares greatly about his family...” Luna said softly, stepping up beside the charcoal stallion and smiling a little over at him, before her eyes slid towards Ersatz. “'Tis not just because he lost family, Ersatz Major. 'Tis because of how he grew up, mistreated by those who were supposed to care for him most. Now that he has these things, well... Scrivener is not one to let such things slip away. Even... creatures like thee.” Ersatz Major laughed quietly, then she opened her eyes, letting them rove slowly past Doctrine and Cal to where Antares and Twilight were trying to coax Cheshire out of hiding behind some stage equipment. “No. It's not just that. It's empathy, both natural and learned... it's how you can feel so much for others, even those who are supposed to be 'enemy...' both of you. I see it in you, too, Luna. It's admirable, and yet... how can you care so much about those who would hurt you?” “Because sometimes faith deserves to be rewarded.” Scrivener said before he could stop himself, not even fully knowing why, and then he reached up and touched his own face thoughtfully as Luna cocked her head curiously... but then nodded slowly, smiling wider as the stallion continued: “Because you can't shut down or stop offering your help just because people keep biting your hoof. Sure, Luna and I might get hurt from time-to-time offering our help and trust out there... but we're strong. We can take the pain. And I'd rather be betrayed a hundred times over than mow down one innocent person because I'm too scared to take a chance. Maybe it's not smart, but... emotions aren't really about being smart or not.” “And sometimes one life makes all the difference.” Luna said softly, smiling despite herself as Cheshire nervously poked his head out, then grumbled a little as he awkwardly came out of hiding. He looked tensely back and forth, but relaxed once he realized Underbrush was gone, and seemed to loosen up further as Twilight started to talk to him as she gently removed his armor, praising him for how well he'd done. Ersatz nodded thoughtfully, and then Burning Desire cleared his throat when Doctrine approached, the demon and by now, more-than-half-demon both looking awkwardly towards the Pegasus as he studied them moodily. For a few moments there was only silence, and then Doctrine finally asked dryly: “This isn't going to end up in another article, is it?” “No, not at all. Those days are long over. Besides, I did die...” Ersatz smiled a little, touching her own chest quietly. “Generally that severs one's contract with most employers. Besides, your play was wonderful, and we're... we're friends now.” Scrivener smiled a little and nodded, and Doctrine sighed quietly before Ersatz added with a smile: “But I have an idea to make tomorrow's performance even better. Maybe we could discuss it in a more appropriate setting such as your office, Mr. Doctrine?” The Pegasus glanced over at Cal, and when Cal shrugged lamely, Doctrine sighed again and nodded. “Fine. Go and take care of the last of the kids, give Bass his roses. Ersatz, uh... Mr. Desire, please, right this way. Scrivener, Luna, thank you both for coming again, and just leave Cheshire's costume anywhere you like, Cal'll get it. We'll see you tomorrow.” The two ponies nodded, and Scrivener watched meditatively as the three ponies left. Then they glanced at each other, sharing thought and emotion for a few moments before both were brought out of their reverie by Twilight Sparkle approaching and giving them a gentle mental nudge. They smiled at her: it was becoming more and more natural for her to join their link or send them little mental messages, or just listen in on their thoughts and emotions, and they both welcomed it. The mental link between the three of them was growing stronger... they both just hoped that it would lead to good things, and not endanger Twilight any more than it already had at times. Antares was walking beside Cheshire, who was following behind the Lich. The Replicant looked up at Scrivener and Luna and seemed to smile in his own way, and Luna said warmly: “Look at thee! Thou put on a most fantastic performance, Cheshire... did thou enjoy it? Of course thou did, it gleams in thy eyes, and tomorrow and the next day thou shall once more rule the stage!” “You did a great job, Chess. Come on, let's get you home.” Scrivener said softly, and Cheshire nodded a few times and seemed to try to smile again. Scrivener and Luna began to turn, and then Cheshire twitched a bit and stomped one of his broken claws, drawing frowns from the ponies in front of him. All four looked uncertainly at the Replicant: over the last few months, he hadn't actually hurt anyone, but every now and then had what seemed to amount to a panic attack that made him rant and bark and generally scared the hell out of anyone who didn't understand he wasn't going into a rampage, he was just scared out of his mind about something or other. Luna tensed up a little, ready to blast Cheshire with her magic: a sharp shock to his system usually made him freeze up, and then the sapphire mare would usually grab him around the neck and hold him against the ground. A firm tactic, but it seemed to work surprisingly well with calming him down. But a moment later, Cheshire's mouth worked, his features furrowing before he looked up and said in a slow, uneven voice: “T-Thank you.” The four stared, and Cheshire did his best to smile again, sitting back a little and nodding clearly to them... and Luna smiled radiantly after a moment, feeling almost like it was her child's first words as Scrivener only gaped. Twilight looked with amazement at Cheshire as Antares studied the Replicant dumbly, seeing into this huge, once-animal creature before he mumbled: “That... that was... his own words. Not a quote or anything. He... he really means it.” “Then thou art welcome, Cheshire, but there is no need to thank us. But it brings me great happiness to see...” Luna cleared her throat, looking down before punching Scrivener Blooms in the shoulder, making him wince. “Oh, I do not have the words. Thou must speak instead.” “We're glad to see you making progress. Keep it up, Cheshire, keep pushing forwards, and one day...” Scrivener halted, thought for a moment, then smiled a bit as he recited: “Wood shall become flesh and the puppet will rise a child, life once stolen born anew again.” Cheshire brightened at this, finishing immediately: “Stained not with paint but memories past, dreams once sundered renewed within the colt's frame.” “That's you, Chess.” Scrivener said softly, and Cheshire nodded firmly a few times, his eyes gleaming with the happiness he was learning to express as bit-by-bit, the pony inside the scarred and tattered Replicant's slowly swam out of the darkness of Cheshire's subconscious and back towards the surface of his being. Luna, Twilight and Scrivener could see flashes of that pony all the clearer now in Cheshire's eyes... and they renewed their promise to help that lost pony find his way out of the sea of pain and solitude he had been drowning in for countless years. Top ↑